interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Li
English Pronunciation * *: Etymology 1 From Chinese 里 (lǐ). Noun # A traditional Chinese unit of distance, now standardized to 500 metres. Translations * Chinese: 里 * Dutch: * French: Etymology 2 From Chinese 市厘 (lí). Noun # A traditional Chinese unit of weight, equal to one-thousandth of a liang, or fifty milligrams. Etymology 3 From Chinese 禮 (lǐ). Noun # A meaningful ceremony or ritual; etiquette, behaviour. Etymology 4 From Chinese 鬲 (lì). Noun # An ancient Chinese cauldron having three hollow legs. Anagrams * Category:English two-letter words ---- Albanian Noun li # smallpox. ---- Dutch Noun li # li (Chinese unit of distance). ---- Esperanto Pronunciation * Pronoun # (personal pronoun) he, him. ---- French Pronunciation * , Noun # li (Chinese unit of distance). Anagrams * ---- Haitian Creole Pronoun # he # him # she # her # it ---- Ido Pronoun # they ---- Interlingue Article #the ---- Italian Pronunciation * Pronoun li # them. Related terms * gli * i * le * loro Anagrams * ---- Kurdish Preposition # in: li Kurdistanê (in Kurdistan) # li ser: on: li ser maseyê (on the table) ---- Lojban Cmavo # indicates that the next word is a number used as a sumti ---- Mandarin Preposition # in; inside #:Simplified: 这间医院'里有很多病人。'' #:''Traditional: 這間醫院裡有很多病人。'' #:zhè jiān yīyuàn 'lǐ yǒu hěn duō bìngrén.'' #::There are many patients in this hospital. Derived terms * xin1li5 Pinyin # 哧: # 瑿: a black stone like jade; jet Pinyin syllable li # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Miskito Noun # water ---- Norwegian Etymology From Pronunciation Noun # A sloping mountainside or hillside covered with grass or forest. Inflection References * * ---- Old French Etymology From . Pronunciation * Article # the (masculine nominative singular and plural definite article) #:circa 1170, , Érec et Énide: #::Li rois respont: "N'est pas mançonge" #:::The king replied "this is no lie" Inflection Pronoun # third-person singular indirect object pronoun; to him, to her, to it Descendants * French: le, lui ---- Polish Suffix li # (marks the past tense when added to the end of a verb). ---- Romanian Pronoun li (dative form of 'ele; form of '''le) # to them Usage notes This word is used when le (which is dative) is combined with the following accusatives: * îl (the accusative of el, contracted as 'li-l) * îi (the accusative of ei, contracted as 'li-i) * le (the accusative of ele) * se (the reflexive accusative of all third-person pronouns) See also * vi * ni ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From . Pronunciation * Particle # question-forming interrogative particle #: da li me poznaješ? — do you know me? #: jesi li stigao na odredište? — did you reach the destination? #: jeste li ga vid(j)eli — have you seen him? #: gd(j)e li se samo nalazimo? — where could we be? #: kad li će doći? — when will they come? #: je li? — Is it? (Is that so? Isn't that so?) # used as conjunction with #: da li — whether #: nemam pojma da li je došao — I have no idea if he came # (as a conjunction) if #: pokušaš li me napasti, ja ću ti uzvratiti — if you try to attack me, I'll retaliate # used as an emphatic intensifier #: a sn(ijeg) pada li pada — the snow just keep falling on and on... #: d(ij)ete plače li plače — the child just keeps crying Category:Serbo-Croatian interrogative particles ---- Sicilian Article li , pl. # the Category:Sicilian articles af:li br:li el:li es:li eo:li fo:li fr:li gl:li ko:li io:li ie:li it:li ku:li hu:li ja:li no:li oc:li pl:li pt:li ru:li scn:li sl:li fi:li sv:li tr:li vi:li vo:li wa:li zh:li